Female Body Inspector
by ladynerdalot
Summary: Just a cute one shot including fluff and some sexiness. Lydia visits Stiles at his campus and sees him admiring his reflection in the mirror while wearing his FBI vest.


Authors note: So I watched the new Teen Wolf trailer the other night! (Holy shit how amazing was it!?) Anyway the scene where Stiles is dragging Derek away from something he is wearing an FBI vest and I thought how cute it would be if Stiles tried hitting on Lydia while wearing it so here is my late night musing turned into a one shot of fluff, cuteness and a bit of sexiness. Enjoy my first fic 😊

Stiles stood in front of the mirror fixing his vest. He had his usual goofy grin on his face and was almost stroking his vest with a kind of tenderness. Lydia stood lent against his door frame watching him, he had been at college for a couple of months now and this was Lydias first time visiting him on his campus. They had been talking about it for weeks and Stiles was more than ecstatic to show Lydia around his campus and most definitely show Lydia off to everyone else.

Lydia had planned to surprise Stiles by arriving a couple of days earlier than he expected, she assumed he would have noticed her by know and yet after five minutes of Lydia standing at his door he remained oblivious. Lydia watched as Stiles turned his back to Lydia talking to himself.  
"Ah, Lydia. Yes as you can see I am a very important person on the force. I have already apprehended a couple of bad guys, you know top of my class already. What was that? You want to make love to me because you love a man in a uniform. Well, it is my duty as your boyfriend I suppose." Lydia stifled a giggle as Stiles turned his back to his mirror, admiring himself in it. "You are definitely right Lydia, my ass does look amazing in this vest. Oh Lydia I can't stay, the president has called and needs me to protect the world." Lydia let out a laugh not being able to hold it in anymore, Stiles turned quickly, a shocked expression marring his face.  
"Lyds?" Stiles asked speechless.  
"I wanted to surprise you but seeing you in the uniform surprised me more I think. And you're right I do love a man in uniform, as long as it's my man in his uniform." Lydia said with a sly smirk, moving away from the door frame. Stiles finally registered who was standing at his door and moved towards Lydia and enveloped her in a hug.  
"You're here early!" Stiles said into Lydias hair.  
"I wanted to surprise you!" Lydia laughed and pulled away from Stiles slightly so she could see his face. "Did I surprise you?"  
"Yes! I can't believe you're here!" Stiles grabbed Lydias facing, pulling her closer so he could kiss her. She kissed him back, her hands knotting in his hair, their bodies so close together there wasn't a single gap between them. Lydia felt her self being moved until her back slammed into the wall next to the door.  
"Missed me?" Lydia breathed as Stiles trailed kisses down her neck, his hands resting on her stomach under her shirt.  
"You have no idea." Stiles mumbled back before kicking the door shut.  
"Don't you have a roommate?" Lydia wondered aloud, pausing Stiles' actions.  
"Shit" Stiles moaned before moving away from Lydia slightly. He looked up, looking Lydia in the eyes like he was memorising her face, from the curve of her nose to the colour of her eyes. Every aspect of her face going into a vault for Stiles to look back on when the distance got too hard. "I love you." Stiles whispered, brushing Lydias hair out of her face gently. Lydia smiled back, reaching up on her tip toes to press a quick kiss against Stiles' mouth.  
"I love you too."

"How long were you standing at my door for?" Stiles asked after Lydia sat down on his twin bed. His room was simple, there were two beds pushed against either wall with a desk at the bottom of each bed and two cupboards either side of the door. There was tape in the middle of the room on the floor, no doubt that Stiles' doing to make an obvious distinction to his roommate what was his and what wasn't. On the inside of Stile's cupboard was a mini fridge stuffed full with junk food and soft drinks and on the inside of the doors was Stiles' usual crime board but on the other door was photos upon photos of the pack and Lydia. Lydia smiled at the memory of her helping Stiles move into his dorm room and seeing his cupboard filled with pictures of her and their friends.  
"Lyds? You okay?" Stiles asked concerned over why Lydia was staring off into nothing.  
"Just thinking." Lydia said, still thinking of the cupboard that held Stiles' heart.  
"You are here for me right? I mean you're not here as a banshee?" Stiles asked concerned, dropping to his knees in front of Lydia. Lydia looked away from the cupboard to Stiles in front of her, his eyes pleading with her, scared of what she was able to predict.  
"Oh, no Stiles. I'm sorry, it wasn't anything like that. I was just thinking about what's in your cupboard." Stiles sighed in relief, dropping his head in Lydias lap as she stroked his hair.  
"That police officers outfit was pretty sexy." Stiles mumbled into Lydias lap that made her laugh with the memory. Just before Stiles left for college he, Scott, Lydia and Malia made a bet that he wouldn't be able to go one week without digging up a case to get involved in. He lasted a day until Scott went searching for Stiles to help with a break in which they both thought was the case of werewolves in town. Turned out the little girls whose house it was had left the door open and the neighbours dog got in and peed in the house. As a result both the boys ended up as a sexy police woman and sexy nurse at Lydias Halloween party. That memory still brought a smile to Lydias face, especially the memory of what happened after the party when Stiles decided to do a strip tease for Lydia.  
"I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking of all the pictures you have on the door. I never realised how hard it must be for you to be away from everyone in Beacon Hills." Stiles looked up from Lydias lap, taking her hand in his.  
"Some days are harder than others I'll admit, but then there are days when you call or when Scott comes to visit and it makes everything okay. Besides if I didn't live so far away we wouldn't get to have amazing reunion sex." Stiles said with a smirk. Lydia swatted him away and stood up from the bed.  
"But Stiles, isn't the president calling? I thought you had to save the world?" Lydia joked, Stiles turned deathly pale at Lydias words.  
"You heard that?" Stiles got to his feet quickly, Lydia noticed he was still in his FBI vest.  
"A bit, anyway what does FBI stand for?" Lydia asked biting her lip seductively.  
"Really? You're asking m-" Stiles stopped speaking when he noticed Lydia bite her lip and lean against the door locking it. It had been a long couple of weeks without Stiles and seeing him again in his uniform was a massive turn on. Stiles cleared his throat before standing up straight and spoke with authority Lydia hadn't heard in his voice before.  
"Well ma'am it means female body inspector and as an officer of the law I must uphold it and perform my duties." Lydia smiled at Stiles, she always loved a good role play and Stiles was the best at it.  
"If it's you're duty then don't let me stop you." Lydia whispered, beckoning Stiles closer to her. Stiles placed his hands on the bottom of Lydias shirt and pulled it up over her head leaving her in her bra and skirt.  
"Well officer, is everything up to your standard?" Stiles looked at Lydia, moving her closer against the door. Lydia let out a small gasp as the cold door touched her back.  
"Like I said ma'am, I am a body inspector. I will need to inspect your whole body before I can file my report."  
"Well then officer, please inspect me." Lydia whispered before pressing her lips against Stiles' in a kiss that wouldn't stop for awhile.

Authors note: Well, there we go. Let me know if you enjoyed it or not 😊 the story went a different way to what I was originally going to write. It wasn't gonna end up like that at least ^^ it was just going to be a cute one shot of Stiles hitting on Lydia with the female body inspector line and it working because I think that would be adorable as heck to see. So yeah, I dunno if I will upload anymore fics. I am the horrible person in the way that I start a million writing things and then I never actually finish any of them. But if you want more let me know! I'm also open to requests, obviously if I don't know the show or the characters I will decline and I probs won't do any NSFW stuff because I suck at writing it. ANYWAY gonna wrap this up. Thank you for reading my fic it means a lot to me! If you want, leave a review and request something.  
Love you all LadyNerdAlot. 3


End file.
